


After Clouds

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: 2 Sentence Fiction, Episode: s02e11 Baby-Doll, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 23:03:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20217748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Batman TAS Baby-Doll two sentence fiction. Baby-Doll scowled and ran into one alley after a sudden downpour.





	After Clouds

I never created Baby-Doll.

Baby-Doll scowled and ran into one alley after a sudden downpour. She smiled after rain ended and there were plenty of pockets to pick as people wandered the city.

THE END


End file.
